Silent Night
by NacaMichio
Summary: With Shawn around there was barely ever a Silent Night,expecially Christmas,  but Shawn wasn't around. Juliet wandered thier small apartment alone wondering why this had happened. Who would Poison Shawn? Possible Char. Death. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Psych**

**First chapter reuploaded. I think this one is better. Hope you enjoy it. I love this storyy. I wanted to write this one so bad. Here is the good version.**

* * *

><p><em>This is a 25 day fic. Some chapters will be more than one day. <em>

* * *

><p>Shawn stumbled into the SBPD, his gait a little less solid than normal. His clumsy self was nothing like this. He steadied himself on Lassiter's desk and smiled up at the detective before dropping his head, breathing hard. He clutched his abdomin and wheezed.<p>

"Did you need something, Spencer, or did you just want to wheeze on my desk?" Lassie growled.

"Yes, Ghm..." Shawn cleared his throat and coughed a few times but when he spoke it was raspy," Where's Jules?"

"O'Hara doesn't have time for any of your BS." Lassie smiled and looked back to his work. Shawn slammed his hand on top of Lassiter's work, not able to look up as Lassie angrily glared at him," What is it, Spencer?"

"Tell her I love her." He said dramatically and ducked under Lassitor's swat," Tell her..." He gasped then looked up," His name is Domanic Greene." Suddenly he collapsed, pulling the papers off of the desk with a flurry. He winced as Lassie called for an ambulance. Shawn was shocked that the detective was taking him seriously after all the shenanigans he had pulled. Pain laced through his abdomin and chest and he whined.

"Spencer?" He veguely heard Lassiter say. Moments later he could hear Juliet talking and saw the paramedics through the spinning of the room. He wanted so badly to be sick, but he couldn't even gag. It took a while to get him on the stretcher but he had no concept of time. He wavered in and out of conciousness. He knew that the whole ride Jules had his hand, though.

"What's wrong with him?" She cried, but Shawn barely kept track of the converstation. Was he still in the ambulance or at the hospital? Why was everyone screaming, didn't they know his head hurt? Why was it so hard to breath?

Shawn couldn't keep a single thought in his head. He couldn't open his eyes, then his hands. He couldn't catch his breath or eventually hear or move. All he could do was subconcously writhe in pain.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

* * *

><p>Juliet sat by the bed, as she had for two nights now, and watched Shawn sleep. Shawn was so much more peaceful when he slept. She had only just found that out. She watched his eyes twitch and his eyebrows move as he dreamed. She saw his hand flex and took a hold of it. Suddenly his breathing evened out, as if he knew she was the one touching his hand. She brushed his soft brown hair out of his face and was only one time he didn't gel his hair, and that was the morning after they woud... She felt her cheeks turning red just as Henry walked in.<p>

"How is he?" Henry whispered, well, tried to whisper.

"Still hasn't woken up. I can't believe someone would poison him." she sighed.

"I can. He's kind of agrivateing." Henry crossed his arms.

"How're you doing, Mr. Spencer?" she asked quietly.

"Alright, I guess, now that he's recovering." Henry tugged on his sleeve and assesed her red face, which went redder under his scrutiny," What about you, Juliet? Do you need to go hime for a while, or maybe go freshen up? I can hold down the fort here."

"No, it's alright. I want to be here when he wakes up. He saved us all. He doesn't know who did this to him but he kept us from making a horrible mistake."

"I heard he saved you most of all. You were going to go in there to arrest the wrong guy and probably would have been killed by the right one.. At Greene's house you would have been killed. At least this way the swat was called in before the bomb went off." Henry sighed.

"But he isn't the real killer! All we have him on is attempted murder of an officer. He said,' You will never find the highest.' and then stopped talking and just smiled. 'You aren't smart enough little girl!' If he ever gets out I will kill him myself!" She huffed," What does highest even mean? Highest rank? A name?" She covered her face with her hand in frustration.

" I don't know. Seems like I'm saying that a lot."Henry sighed. Suddenly Shawn's heart monitor started to beep frantically and alarms started to blare. Before the two knew it, they were ushered out of the room and four nurses ran in, followed by a doctor. Juliet collapsed into a nearby chair and Henry sat next to her, pulling her close as she sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the reuploaded version. Should be better than the original.**

_(Skipped two days at this point) _

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

* * *

><p>Henry watched Juliet as he dozed in the chair at the foot of Shawn's hospital bed. The dim light gave the room an eerie aqua green tint, and the teal painted walls didn't help. The balloons were the only color in the room.<p>

The door flung open and Henry stuck his foot out to keep it from slamming into his knees," Hey, watch it." Henry scowled as the Doctor from two days before came in.

"Sorry, Mr. Spencer. I have news for you. As his father, you are the only one authorized to hear this." The Doctor said grimly.

"It's alright, Juliet can stay. If she wants." He looked at Juliet who drowsily nodded.

"Are you sure? This news can be hard to hear." The doctor glanced at her then back to Henry.

"She has heard seen and experienced much worse." Henry said grumpily," Please continue."

"Well, he should be wakeing up soon, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. This, at this point, does not mean he is better. It just means his medication has worn off. When he wakes you need to call a nurse. We want him out of pain as long as we can keep him out of pain. In about thirty minutes after he wakes he will be in excrusiating pain so it is crucial you call a nurse. At some point we will have to take him off the medication that is causing him to sleep. These days will be hard to bare. He will be in pain but I'm afraid he will fall into a coma at that point if we are not careful."

"That sounds like he's not getting better. Is he?" Henry asked, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"We do not think so. If he survives the initial poisoning I do not think he will live much long after. We will see sometime during the nest three days." The Doctor answered.

"So he can't come home?" Juliet asked, on the verge of tears.

"Towards the end he probably will be alowed to go home with an in home nurse, provided by the insurance a friend of his provided.I do not think it will last that long, though. He should make it three days, but could get worse any second." The doctor smiled grimly again. Juliet new her rich ex-boyfriend, Declan, had bought Shawn the best in medical care.

"What is actually wrong with him?" Henry said, trying not to choke on the tears he was hiding, very well.

"We don't recognise the drug. We know what it is doing but not it's intentions. The drug is effecting his heart and lung functions. There may also be longlasting brain damage, if he lives. He is barely breathing on his own. He may need a resporator before the end."

"The end?" Henry coughed.

"We really do not expect him to recover, and if he does the lasting effects can be perminently detromental. He would need to be retaught a lot."

"He won't be home for Christmas?" Juliet sobbed

I really do not think he will live to see Christmas. Any celebration you want him to have you should have soon. After we stop giving him this drug he is on he should have a day or two that he should be awake, and we will make him as comfortable as we can. I am sorry." He smiled at the two in turn and left the room with nothing more to say. Henry watched the greiving girl then sat up.

"He's wrong, Juliet, aand we both know it!" He said loudly, causing her to jump.

"What?" She said, wiping her eyes.

"Shawn is a fighter. When he was shot, he didn't sit and wine, he tried to smart talk them into making a mistake. When he was drugged last time... He cried like a baby... but still! When he has a gun to his head he doesn't beg for his own life! He starts arguing with Gus and distracts them long enough for the cops to come! He is a fighter! I know this was your first Christmas in the same apartment. I am sorry, but don't count him out because of what a snotty doctor says. He wouldn't want that!" Henry shouted.

Lassiter stared at the papers with a critical eyes. This man had a clean record. There was nothing but a liscense that had expired. Who was this Greene fellow? Lassiter combed over the file once more and sighed, throwing it down. Guster, who was sitting on the other side of Lassiter's desk doing the same thing, looked up.

"Did you find anything?" Guster asked quietly.

"No. He's good. Very good. Or maybe Spencer was so high he made a mistake. He seems to do that a lot." Lassiter looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms behing his head," This guy slipped up somewhere. Anything in the photos?"

"No, just some of Shawn's food had a strange substance in it, but it didn't match the poison. It was just some wierd thing Shawn made to spice up his food. That and his apartment is way cleaner than it used to be, with him moving in with Juliet, he isn't there much anymore." Gu hit the paper with the back of his hand.

"Clean. CLEAN! There was bleach in the kitchen!" Lassiter snatched the papers from Guster's hands and reading through them.

"So what?" Guster tried to take the papers back but Lassiter was swidt and held on to them reading them as he did so.

"Shawn doesn't use bleach! There is no bleach used anywhere else and...Look!" He pointed to a paragragh on the paper for Guster to read.

"It says,' There was no bleach container found anywhere else in the house. Not a single sprayer or bottle found.' That means it was not his bleach. Somone cleaned up his counter." Gus said.

"Yes. We need to get that bleach examined for contaminants. The killer may have dropped the drug or even spilled it! or cut himself and cleaned it up!" Lassiter grinned wider.

"Or Shawn thought Juliet was coming over and tried to clean up." Gus suggested.

"We outruled that by the fact that no container was at the scene." Lasster sat forward and grabbed his phone.

"Right, Right. I knew that." Gus nodded.

"Are you alright, Guster?" Lassiter dialed the phone.

"Yeah. It's just that Shawn told me about this guy, Greene, but I didn't listen because I was too busy with my first job. He was rambling about this case and I told him that we had already solved it but he said that this Greene guy was the real lead to this case and I didn't believe him. He said there was something fishy about the Brother, Ashton Greene's, death." Gus started drawing shaped invisibly on the desk.

"It's not your fault. He came to me as well and I made a joke of him. This time was no different from any other."suddenly Lassiter cleared his throat," Yes, this is Lassiter. I need a test on the bleach found in Spencer's apartment. What? You already started? His apartment was rather dirty originally. I should have been the one to investigate his apartment but I was too busy giving my statement." He paused for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together," Yes, I am doing pretty good. Thank you for asking. Have that for me ASAP."

"What was that? The coranor?" Guster asked quietly.

"He is the wierdest man I have ever met!" Lassiter started looking over the papers again. there had to be somthing he was missing and he was Detective Lassiter! He knew he would find it if it killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reuploaded. Better than original. Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn smiled at the little girl at his side. He knew she would be safe now. He knew he had saved her but he would never make it out of this. In only a few minutes the poison eating at his body would cause his heart to stop. The kid still could leave because these bad guys didn't have a gun. Thier only weapon was this virus and Juliet had the cure in her blood like this child.

His vision started to blur and he wiped the sweat off his forhead and pointed," Across there. Run. The police are waiting. I'll be right behind you." the child nodded and ran as fast as the brave little legs could carry.

Even though the police were right there, Shawn knew he couldn't make it. If he even moved his foot or took his hand off the railing, he would collapse. He could see the blonde hair taking the child away.

He had been poisoned once before, only a little, and it had hurt but this was so much worse. He grabbed his side and finally his legs gave out. The pain of hitting the cement was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. He heard the sirens and saw the blue and red pulse in front of his eyes. Suddenly someone was above him, hard to make out, but he could feel her hand. he knew that hand. He would know that hand anywhere. He would recognise her anywhere.

This was how Shawn dreamed now. Comming in and out of dreams about what happened, they changed every time. He tried to make himself a hero but in all reality he had been an idiot. He had woken every now and then, having a vegue sense of being in the hospital with Jules and Gus or Jules and his dad or even Jules and Lassie, but could not open his eyes. As he dreamed this last time he felt the weakness taking over his body. He wished he had saved someone in the process of being killed, but he hadn't. He had gotten so close but then something happened. Falling back into sleep he dreamed.

This time Shawn dreamed of what really happened. The night he was poisoned. He didn't know when it happened but he knew why and many times it could have. He took a run down the block his shoes splashing in every puddle, making him smile. He knew he had to get more in shape. Juliet was scared his state of body would put him in danger. He had been runningg for about three weeks and could tell he was trimmer.

He took his Iphone out and changed the song when some ignorant cheese-fry ran into him. He dropped his phone but the headphones caught it and let it swing just inches above the ground.

"Thanks for that, buddy!" He yelled then picked up the phone and rubbed his arm just above the elbow. He cursed the cold weather. He had worn sleeves so he couldn't check his injured arm. He shook his head and continued his run. He smiled as he ran up to the small coffee shop on the corner. He walked in and took a headphone out.

"I would like a mini-pineapple shake and some fries." He smiled at the cute girl behind the counter and she smiled back then went back to looking dismal. So angry.

"That will be 3.49, Sir." She said in a very monotone voice.

"Well, here you are." Shawn said happily. Nothing would dampen his spirits. she started his drink then went to the back room for a short time. When she came back she handed him a pineapple drink with a red substance in it" Excuse me, I was wondering what pleasurable flavor you blindly mixed with my drink, Anna." He said, scanning her nametag.

"Strawberries. You come in here every week and you can't afford the strawberries. Your friend has to pay for them when he is with you. You being so nice, get free strawberries today." She was still very creepy with her black makeup and dyed hair but he smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you so much!" She handed him his fries and he tipped twenty five cents and walked back out to sit in one of the comfy chairs outside. He ate lazily in the cool air and watched people pass. Suddenly a woman walked past and brushed his shoulder. he looked behind himself to see her then looked back at his food. A guy stood creepily in front of him.

"Wouldn't drink that if I were you! Fried foods are poison!" He whispered.

"Thanks. I'll remember that, creepy guy." Shawn's eyebrows furrowed as the man walked away mumbling to himself. Shawn shook his head and finished his fries then he saw a sign and smiled," It was Greene this whole time! This is a great day!" He grabbed his food and ran the rest of the way to the Psych office. He sat for hours combing over the work. Slowly the dream started to fade and a black face with red eyes stared at him as the dream took him to the police department. He found Lassie passed out and jolted awake.

Shawn would have sat up in the bed but had no strength to. He gasped and opened his eyes. the first thing he saw was his Dad at the foot of his bed. He turned his head slowly and saw Juliet laying her head on his right hand that was painfully asleep. He moved his fingers and she jolted up.

"Shawn!" She cried out. His Dad woke with a start.

"Hey." Shawn whispered in a raspy voice," Miss me?" He watched his Dad move to his bedside with just his eyes. It hurt so much to just make that movement. Juliet pressed a button nearby then took his hand back in both of hers.

"What happened, Son?" Henry asked.

"There were so many things that could have happened." He looked down. Yep. His arm was bruised but he didn't see where he could have been punctured. His stomach hurt. Then again, there were many possibilities his dream hadn't covered, Like a guy coming into the office saying sorry and leaving. Who did this?

"Do you remember any of it?" Juliet asked as a nurse came in. She started messing with his IV.

"No, Don't do that!" Shawn croaked.

"It's to help you feel better!" Juliet whispered.

"But I would rather be awake and in pain with you than asleep and alone." He reached across and put his other hand over her two as he felt himself becomming drowsy.

"Love you, Shawn." She said as his eyes closed to his strange dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_IF YOU KNOW WHO ASHTON GREENE IS THEN IGNORE THIS WARNING!_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING TO ANYONE READING THIS STORY! i APOLOGISE FOR NOT FINISHING THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! i REALLY WANTED TO BUT THERE WAS NO WAY i COULD! FAMILY PROBLEMS AND i AM SORRY! tHIS STORY NEEDS SOME TWEAKS SO IT MAY BE DELETED AND REUPLOADED CHAPTER BY CHAPTER! iT WILL HAVE THE SAME NAME AND STORYLINE BUT MAY CHANGE SLITGHTLY! sORRY FOR INCONVIENIENCE! iT WILL BE HERE! SO JUST KEEP READING!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait. I have such a bad schedule. School and work just so bad. I have no time but I'm picking this up again. I have spell check now so here we go. Enjoy!**

(Few days skipped)

* * *

><p><em>Day 9<em>

* * *

><p>"Shawn's condition has gotten worse, Mr. Spencer." The Doctor sighed.<p>

"How so? I haven'tbeen able to see him for three days." Henry grunted.

"His health declined and his heart stopped. We recovered his vitals but there was some damage." The Doctor said sadly.

"Damage? What do you mean?" Henry asked. He knew they would have to take him off the medication keeping him asleep, but they hadn't gotten Shawn off it fast enough and he had almost died because of it.

"He isn't able to do some of the most simple tasks. Some days he has the language capacity of about a four year old. Other days he can only babble. We see this a lot in head injury victims." The Doctor said.

"But it's not a head injury. What is wrong with him?" Henry said.

"We do not know. We saved him but he may be a vegetable the rest of his life, which may only be a few more days."

"You said if he lived past three days he would be alright with a few minor issues." Henry said.

"No, I said we would see which way he was going to turn out during the next three days. He turned for the worst. I think it's time to think about taking him home and making him comfortable for the end." The Doctor put a hand on Henry's shoulder and Henry shrugged it off. He turned his back to the wall and leaned on it and slid down to the floor next to the Doctor's feet, hiding his face in his hands and crying the hardest he ever cried in his life.

* * *

><p>Shawn picked up the spoon and snarled then made a set of noises to the effect of, "Eh-ah-t."<p>

"Yes, Shawn, Eat. You use it to eat." Henry laid a hand on Shawn's back and Shawn looked up into Henry's eyes. Eye's so full of inescapable and unobtainable knowledge. Shawn was still there, but may never be dug out of the wreckage of his own mind. They were still in the hospital. Shawn was embarrassed by the news his father had found out earlier in the morning. Shawn was thirty six and his father had to feed him.

"Whe…. Es Jul…" Shawn huffed and pressed his palms to his temples. How could he have become so useless in such a short time. Three days ago he was begging Juliet to let him stay awake. Two days ago he couldn't use his hands right or remember anything. One day ago he regained his knowledge but words wouldn't fit his thoughts.

"Slow down. Calm down, Shawn." Henry whispered.

"…Want… Girl… blonde…" He looked up and pleaded to his father. Why couldn't he form words. Why was the pain coming back in his midsection? He was so confused.

"Who is it you want, Shawn. You know who it is. Come on. Tell me." Henry hated seeing Shawn so vulnerable, but he was told to make Shawn think of the answer.

" Girlfriend… cop… EEEEH!" He hit his temples with frustration. Henry grabbed Shawn's wrists.

"Don't do that, Shawn. You're doing great. Girlfriend was a hard word. Come on. Say her name." Henry tried to persuade him.

"Help." Shawn pleaded, closing his eyes and hanging his head.

"Shawn, do not give up. Please say her name." Henry pleaded his son.

"No-eh!" He moaned and pulled his arms loose, covering his head and rocking back and forth, the pain coming in waves now. His father could tell he was in pain and pressed the button for his medicine," Juliet!" Shawn wailed.

"Great job, Son! Great job!" Henry rubbed Shawn's back. They were getting somewhere.

* * *

><p>Juliet sat at Shawn's desk in the empty Psych office and cried. She stared at the portrait of them at Canada last year, in the dim light from the street outside. Her cell phone started to go off and she ignored it.<p>

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away Cause I'm broken when I'm…_

She recognized it as the ringer she set for Shawn's number and picked up.

"Shawn!" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Juliet. It's Henry." Henrysaid. Juliet sighed.

"Hey, ." She sighed again.

"He wants you." Henry whispered.

"I don't think I can." She muttered.

"Detective O'Hara, you have seen much worse than this with not a hint of fear in your eyes. It's alright to be afraid but please do not give up. Everyone else has." Henry's voice dropped off.

"The doctor says he won't get better. I don't want to see him slowly dying." Juliet cried.

"You would rather he die alone and wondering why his girlfriend wouldn't come see him?" Henry asked.

"Henry, it's harder than that. You make it out like I don't care. I just can't…" Juliet covered her mouth as tears coated her cheeks.

"Juliet, don't let him down like this. How many times did he come for you? Please." Henry begged her.

"I don't think I could handle it. What if I mess up?" Juliet sobbed.

"That's what I thought for years. Think how he would have ended up if I had just given up altogether. Just talk to him on the phone then. I'll hold it up to him." Henry ordered.

"I'll… give it a try." She heard the phon e put on speaker then faintly heard Henry tell Shawn to say hello.

"Hell…hell…llo." Shawn said. His voice was so childish.

"Hey, Shawn. It's Juliet. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Jul…Love …pretty girl…" Shawn said, obviously excited, but frustrated.

"That's good, Shawn." Henry complimented. She could hear the smiled in Shawn's voice as he spoke again.

"Miss you… see you?" Shawn asked. He sounded so frail. She needed to see him.

"I want to see you. I love you Shawn and miss you." She said.

"Come… Here… Hospital… Please?" Shawn said.

"Yes. I'll come to the hospital."

"Make… Shawn… H…H…" She heard Henry mutter something then Shawn said," Happy when you… come."

"I'll be right there. Can I talk to Henry?" She asked.

"Henry?" Shawn asked.

"Your Dad." She said.

"Yes…Dad… Love pretty girl… Jules." She heard him say her nickname then the phone was off speaker.

"That's the best he has spoken in days, Juliet." Henry almost cried.

"I'm on my way." She told him.

"Thank you." Henry whispered. That was the last time Henry had to coax her into coming to see Shawn.

**Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to my loyal readers. I seem to have seasons like the actual shows and now that psych season ended I'll be writing a bit on this. So sorry for the wait. Sorry if the medical mumbo jumbo makes no sense. Just making it up, basically. Hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Day 11_

* * *

><p>Shawn had made much progress in the past two days. His speech was coming back and he was joking with Juliet and Gus and occasionally Lassie when he actually came, which was more often than expected. Shawn still needed aid with his hands, which trembled violently even at his best times. Today he woke up disoriented and it took an hour for Henry and the Nurses to calm him down, in the end Henry banished them to the hallway and Shawn quieted and was calm soon after. Juliet and Henry both sat in chairs on his right side while the bed propped him up.<p>

"Hey Jules." Shawn grinned at her and glanced at Henry

"Yes, Shawn?" Juliet rolled her eyes as Shawn leaned over and whispered something to her. She snorted and covered her mouth to hide her grin as she glanced at Henry. Shawn busted out laughing. Henry threw his hands in the air.

"What!" This made Shawn roar with laughter and Juliet just shook her head. Suddenly Shawn stopped moving, smileing, even breathing.

"Shawn?" Henry said.

"Sh!" Shawn said. He had episodes like this where he would try to think of something and it wouldn't come. He would revert back to the mentality of a four year old and break out in a tantrum.

"Shawn, what's…" Henry said but Shawn waved his hand to cut Henry off, putting his other hand to his temple.

"SH!" Shawn commanded, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Juliet muttered.

"Greene had… a sister. That explains it all! Juliet!" He turned to her then winced," Jules, Greene had a sister!"

"What? Who's Greene?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, uh… I… I don't know, but he has a sister. Ask Lassie! Ask him about Greene's sister!" Shawn muttered.

"Are you… trying to solve a case? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Juliet asked, touching his arm.

"I'm psychic, Jules. I can't just turn it off." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you shouldn't do this." Henry warned.

"You always doubted me. I know that my vision is right, I just don't know how to… To…" he snapped his fingers then pressed his palm to his forhead, "Starts with in…" Shawn muttered to himself.

"Shawn." Henry muttered. Shawn looked at him and Henry shook his head.

"I can do this, Dad." Shawn pleaded.

"Juliet, can we have a moment alone?" Henry asked. She nodded and stood up but was stopped when Shawn grabbed her wrist.

"Interpret. The word was interpret." Then he let her go and she went out the door, closing the door and walking down the hall.

"Shawn, you have brain damage. If you try to pull of this psychic thing, you're going to get caught." Henry warned.

"I can do this, you taught me how." Shawn said.

"That was Shawn with an eidetic memory. You are Shawn with an average brain." Henry whispered.

"No. You know I have the highest IQ of anyone in this hospital." Shawn screeched.

"Shawn." Henry stood and knelt next to Shawn's head, "Not anymore. Eventually you will have all your brain back but you won't be able to use it. Your hands barely work, you still can't speak, you miss little details, you have momentary lapse in memory, heck you forget who you are every other hour. It took you three days to remember that you weren't four and speaking got you what you wanted, not screaming." Henry squeezed Shawn's hand and Shawn pulled his hand loose. He leaned forward, his nose almost touching his father's as he glared into Henry's eyes.

"Domanic Greene worked at the fireworks factory across town. There, with his father, he made those bombs to blow up the factory. All his files stated that he had no family but if you dig back into his past, before he turned eighteen, he was taken from his father and given to the Greene family. These files were sealed until his adoptive family died. His father's name is Allen Boiyd. Boiyd had two children taken away from him. Find the girl and you'll find the drug ring providing Doinic Greene with his drugs." Shawn snarled.

"What drugs, Shawn?" Henry hissed.

"A new halucinagen that, when taken in too high a dose, can cause lung damage and brain damage, eventually death. Find these drugs and you'll fiind that they are the reason our three, now four, victims lungs, hearts and brains all stopped working simultaneously." Shawn said angrily.

"Shawn, this is dangerous." Henry warned again.

"I'm only going to be alive for two maybe three days! What does it matter if I don't even have a future, unless the labs can get a hold of that drug." Shawn shouted.

" Even if they get the drug it will take months to figure out how to reverse the effects, you don't have months!" Henry 's eyes widened," I didn't mean it that way."

"Finally some truth! That's the most anyone has told me since I regained cognative thought." Shawn winced again and turned pale, sweat beading his face. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Son, are you alright?" Henry touched Shawn's shoulder as he doubled over, holding his side.

"Don't know. I…" Shawn's eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Shawn?" Henry asked. Shawn started making noises and whining. He couldn't think clear enough to form words. He made a motion with his hand above his head. His forehead pressed to his knee as he drew it up to ease the pain, "Paper? You want to write?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Shawn said raspily. He nodded and tried to moisten his lips but his tongue and mouth were too dry.

"Here." Henry laid a pad next to Shawn and put a pen in his hand. Shawn Pressed his forehead to his knee and turned slightly to look down at the pad as he wrote.

_Stomach hurts like been hit. Head splitting when move. Nausea. Chest hard breath no words. Mouth drystepbrokenn helpsense break nose_

"Shawn, most of that makes no sense." Henry said.

"Agh!" Shawn yelled, frustrated.

_Make me so mad. I don no wat word use. Hurt _

"Ok." Henry nodded and helped Shawn lay back as he pressed the nurse call button. Suddenly sirens went off everywhere and Henry was ushered from the room as medical personnel ran in again.

* * *

><p><em>Day 13<em>

* * *

><p>"We looked into Shawn's lead." Juliet said to Henry as they sat outside Shawn's room, waiting to be allowed back in, "He was almost spot on." She sighed.<p>

"Really?" Henry grunted, only half listening.

"Dominic was adopted. He worked with his biological father at the fireworks factory and there was enough evidence to hold Dominic and his father." Juliet added.

"Is that so?" Henry asked, not paying a bit of attention.

"Domanic did have a sister. We have her biological name. Anna Greene. She has married twice since then at least. We have lost track of her after that but we are drawing close." Juliet flipped her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, that's great." Henry said.

"Henry, I know you're worried, but we are one step closer to getting Shawn's k… attacker." Juliet corrected herself.

"Yeah." Henry rubbed his face.

"There's still hope." She stated.

"What if there isn't?" Henry crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall behind them, "Shawn had something good going at the police station and with Psych. What will he do now that his eidetic memory is…" Henry's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Juliet asked, turning to the older man.

"I didn't mean it that way. He was smart, used to be able to put his visions together properly to make sense out of them." Henry tried not to make eye contact.

"Shawn has an eidetic memory? I knew he was smart. You have one too, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't tell anyone." Henry said. It hadn't dawned on Juliet what this meant.

"Lassiter and Vick will think that is how he solves the cases. It's not. He's smart but he can't apply his brain, he can only apply his visions." Henry cleared his throat.

"We stopped doubting him after the lie detector test." Juliet shrugged.

"That's a good thing. He has worked hard to gain your trust and he has earned it." Henry smiled and then jumped up when the final nurse left Shawn's room, "How is he?" Henry asked. The nurse shook her head and then ducked away from Henry and walked briskly down the hall," Hey, wait!" Henry yelled.

"Henry." Juliet touched his arm and he sat down again. Next the doctor came up to them and smiled sadly. This time Henry slowly stood.

"How is he? Can you tell me anything?" Henry huffed. The doctor sighed.

"At this point, we can't do anything else. He's dying, Mr. Spencer. At this point the machines aren't even able to keep him alive. He has a week at the most. It's time for him to go home and just wait. His insurance will cover an in home nurse and paramedics will be sent if his vitals decline but I doubt there is anything they can do. Just try to make him comfortable." The doctor sighed," Shawn was a pleasure. I regret there isn't anything more I can do to save him." The doctor patted Henry's shoulder then stepped out of the way so Henry could go into the room.

Henry sat in the chair closest Shawn and let out a shuddering breath. Shawn's eyes were sunken in his skull and his skin was so pale it seemed grey. His hair didn't even have its normal shimmer as even it seemed to be giving up on life. If Henry thought Shawn looked bad asleep, Shawn opened his eyes and his face took on a zombie like appearance. His smile stretched his skin tight across his face in almost a painful expression that turned into a wince. Juliet let out a gasp then fled the room.

"Hey, Pops." Shawn said, his voice a small whisper.

"Hey, Kiddo. How do you feel?" Henry mentally smacked himself. Dumb question.

"Like I've been hit with a freight train. No, like I swallowed a freight train." Shawn laughed then was reduced to coughing. He calmed down and lifted his hand up, opening his fingers. Henry took a hold of the hand and it fell limp in his.

"I'm sorry , Son." Henry felt the lump forming in his throat.

"Are we going home soon?" Shawn mumbled.

"Yes. We can go home tomorrow." Henry smiled.

"I want Mom to come see me before I look any worse. I don't want her to come around when I…" Shawn closed his eyes.

"I understand." Henry said.

"I want to see Gus." Shawn said.

"He's coming after work." Henry nodded.

"I don't want to see Juliet." Shawn said louder than he had been.

"What? Why not?" Henry asked.

"I want her to remember me the way I was. Keep her away from me." Shawn said and started coughing.

"Shawn, are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I don't want her to have to go through this." Shawn nodded. Henry sat back and put his free hand in Shawn's hair and Shawn slowly fell asleep. He looked much more peaceful when he slept.

**So sad! D': next chapter won't all be sad. Some detective work. Review and tell me what you think. I own nothing**


End file.
